Love and War
by AuntieMaple
Summary: When he first found her on the side of the road, Munkustrap just assumed Rumpelteazer would be staying with him until her wounds were healed.  But as he would soon discover, he had grown attached to the girl.  Maybe a bit too attached for his own liking.
1. Chapter 1

A girl lay strewn across the road, her body bloody and broken. Cars raced past, not seeming to notice the girl who looked almost lifeless on the street. It was at that moment he noticed her there. That's the moment it all started.

A tall, gray cat with tiger stripes made his way to the road, sniffing the air cautiously, A car rushed by, which he followed with his eyes as it made its way down the road. He looked slightly downward, because he saw a large mass laying in the road. He took a step out into the road, but another car raced by.

Once the road was clear of cars, he slowly made his way over to the figure. As he neared it, he realized it was a girl. She was most certainly unconscious, and it looked as if she had many broken limbs. She was coated in blood, which was coming from cuts that were all over her body. The grey cat soon recognized who he was looking at. Her wild calico fur was an easy giveaway. Not to mention there was a bag a few yards away from her current position, filled with trinkets and whatnot. Rumpelteazer.

At first, the tom thought the queen was surely dead. He picked up her limp body, preparing to bring her back to the Jellicle Junkyard so they could mourn her death. But to his surprise, she was breathing. It was very faint, but it was still breathing. A little bit of hope flickered in his chest, as he made his way back to the Junkyard, harboring the broken girl in his arms as he did so.

When Rumpelteazer awoke, she was in a place she had never seen before. She blinked a few times, and as she did so, things became a bit more clear. She was in a bed that was in someone's den. But whose den was she in? She looked over to her left, where Munkustrap was sitting in a chair by the bed. He smiled faintly when he had seen that she was awake.

" Munkustrap? Where in the Heavyside Lair am I? " she asked, trying to sit up. She felt a sharp pain surge through her body, and with a yelp, she quickly dropped back down. Her worst cuts had been wrapped in some sort of cloth, and her left leg was elevated slightly by some old books. " What the bloody 'ell 'appened? "

" Please, stay as still as possible, " Munkustrap said in a somewhat hushed tone as he stood up, drawing nearer to the girl. He began to unwrap one of her bandages, but she yowled in pain and pulled away, which just hurt her more. " Rumpelteazer, please, " he murmured, as he continued to unwrap the cloth from her left forearm. Though she squirmed a bit, she managed to stay still for the most part.

" Ya' never answered me question! " she hollered. Normally she wouldn't have been so upset, but she was confused and scared. " What the 'ell 'appened? " She demanded. Even though the sharp pains still shot through her body, she was completely ignoring them.

With a sigh, Munkustrap explained to her how he had found her in the road, barely alive. He then explained to her how he brought her back to his den, and nobody even knew about it because by the time he got back to the Junkyard everyone had been asleep. The whole time, the queen's expression didn't change much. It seemed as if she was just taking it all in.

Then she asked a question with only four simple words in it, " Where is me brotha' ? "


	2. Chapter 2

Munkustrap inhaled sharply. He knew that Rumpelteazer was going to ask about it sooner or later, but he would have much rather it be later.

" Well, " he said, his voice faltering a bit, and he inhaled deeply before he spoke again. " I'm afraid we've lost him, Rumpelteazer. "

Rumpelteazer knew very well what he meant, but the desperation that flooded over her forced her to talk. " Lost 'im? Where? In the woods or som'in? "

The silver and gray tomcat sighed, looking down. " No, Rumpelteazer. We have declared him dead. " he slowly looked up at the calico queen. To his surprise, she looked rather calm. But something about her calmness was a bit unnerving to him.

" Well, where's 'is body, then? " her voice was almost like ice when she spoke. " What, did ya' guys just bury 'im wi'out lettin' me say me goodbyes? "

" Of course not! We would never even think of doing such a thing, " he reassured her. " The situation is... we didn't find the body. All we found was his bag, with trinkets scattered about the ground." He had been watching her the whole time, and her facial expression didn't change. Though she didn't seem to be staring at him, she seemed to be staring through him.

Rumpelteazer was now numb to all of the physical pain she had felt before. She tried to sit up, but this time it was not the pain that stopped her this time, though. It was Munkustrap. He was worried about how she wasn't even asking questions about her brother's death. She just acted as if it was an unimportant event in her life.

" You're not acting normally, " he looked straight into her eyes, but she averted her gaze. " Rumpelteazer, " he murmured, half under his breath.

All of a sudden, the queen snapped. " You don't know what it's like to lose a brothe', do you? Especially when he's the closest pers'n to ya'! " as she stopped to take a few breaths, her eyes began to well up with tears. " And he's the only good thing you've eve' had in ya' life! Then 'e's just gone! Just li'e that... "

The tom reached out his arm to the girl, and she grabbed it tightly, squeezing it, digging her claws into his skin with frustration and sorrow.

" Ya' partna' in crime. Ya' best friend. Ya' pride and joy. Y-Ya' whole world. Just gone li'e that. " she closed her eyes, releasing Munkustrap's arm. She looked almost defeated at this point, laying back in the bed, letting her body go limp as she wept.

Munkustrap watched her, ignoring the wounds Rumpelteazer has inflicted onto his arm with her claws. He hated to see a girl as strong as her crying. But she was crying for good reason.


	3. Chapter 3

After Rumpelteazer had learned about the death of Mungojerrie, she wasn't quite the same. Munkustrap knew that there was a very good reason for her to be devastated. Who wouldn't be? Her brother, the most important person in her life, had died. But this still bothered Munkustrap. He really hated seeing Rumpelteazer like this; so frustrated and distraught.

The news had certainly had an affect on the girl's health. She refused to eat, and she rarely drank. When she did drink, she only drank what was necessary to keep her alive. Her fur was matted, and more messy than it usually was.

When she spoke, her voice was very flat, as if she wasn't even a living creature with spirit anymore. Her eyes were dull.

What a shame it was, Munkustrap thought. He had always thought her eyes were the most beautiful out of all the Jellicles.

" Rumpelteazer... " Munkustrap began, but he was quickly interrupted by the queen.

" I ain't eatin' nothin', Straps. No matte' how much ya' try, ya' can't make me eat. " Over the time she had been in Munkustrap's care, she had picked up the habit of calling him Straps.

" Come on, Rumpelteazer. You need to try to eat something. You're not in a condition to argue with me here. " as he was talking, he had made his way across the kitchen, and grabbed a plate, with some Argentine Joint on it. He knew that was Rumpelteazer's favorite. " Besides, I have Argentine Joint. "

" We'... I don't wan' any! " her statement was false. She really did want some, but at the same time, she wasn't hungry. She hadn't felt hungry in a long time. She had only eaten once after she had heard about her brother, and that was because Munkustrap basically forced her to.

" Rumpelteazer, I know you're lying to me. I can tell by your voice. " he tapped his foot on the ground, the tapping producing a steady beat

Rumpelteazer looked up at him, and asked him, " Why shou' I? "

" Because you're wasting away! You've been losing weigh so rapidly, I'm scared that any day you'll just collapse. I worry about you, Rumpelteazer. "

" Nobo'y's eva' worried about me besi'es me brotha, " she murmured, slowly burying her face into the blankets that were wrapped about her, and also strewn across the bed. " An' I don't think ya' really do. "

This outraged Munkustrap. What position was she in to say that he didn't worry about her? That he didn't care? He sighed, shaking his head briskly. " Rumpelteazer, I worry, and care, about you more than you will ever know. " 


	4. Chapter 4

With that, Rumpelteazer let out a long sigh. " That's wha' they all say, y'know. " she shook her head sadly and stared blankly at the covers on the bed. " They tell ya' they ca' 'bout ya', then they leave ya', " tears slowly welled up in the queen's eyes, and a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth.  
>Munkustrap looked at her in disbelief. " Rumpelteazer, you know I would never just leave you like that! "<br>" Well, sure ya' will! What's stoppin ya' from doin' it? Nothin'! You'll leave me evetu'lly! " she crossed her arms, still refusing to look up from the various blankets that lie about the bed.  
>Munkustrap muttered silently to himself, knowing he could never win an argument against Rumpelteazer. The tom stood up, making his way towards a rusty tap that was in his den. He slid a bowl underneath it, and turned the handle to the left. One the bowl was filled up to the midway point, he shut the tap off, and carried it carefully over to Rumpelteazer. " You need to drink something, "<br>The queen didn't look up. She just traced her finger over the pattern on one of the blankets, and she looked as if she was deeply consumed in thought. Munkustrap nudged her arm, to which Rumpelteazer reply was her looking up at him quickly, a bit of horror in her eyes. Munkustrap figured he knew what she had been thinking about.  
>" There's no need to be scared about it, " he whispered to her sweetly, letting a smile make its way across his face, " It's all over now, "<br>To Rumpelteazer, it wasn't all over. She didn't tell the tom, but she hadn't been able to sleep for the past few nights, besides the occasional dozing. Whenever she fell asleep, her mind had been haunted by various nightmares, each night the nightmares becoming more and more horrifying. " Ye', I guess so, " she sighed.  
>The smile slowly slipped from Munkustrap's lips, and he became very serious. " What's wrong, Rumpelteazer? I mean besides... you know, "<br>" Oh nothin', " she murmured, half to herself. " Nothin's wrong wit' me. We', besi's that, that is. " She was obviously lying, seeing as she seemed a bit distant, and when she spoke her voice faltered.  
>Munkustrap shot her an odd look, and the queen knew she had been caught in her lie.<br>" Okay, so, I've been havin' bad dreams, is all. They been keepin' me up. No need ta' worry 'bout me, though. I'm fine. "  
>" How long have they been keeping you up for? " he asked, the worry beginning to show in his expression. He should have known! The obvious signs of sleep deprivation were there, yet he had ignored them.<br>" Fo' a few nights now, 3 I think. Bu' it's ha'd to keep track'a time when ya' mind is flustah'd, y'know? Everythin's a bi' fuzzy fa' me. "  
>" Well, what are the nightmares about? " he questioned the queen. " Maybe if you talk to someone about them, they'll stop. Or at the least, maybe they'll become a little less bad. "<br>Rumpelteazer cleared her throat before speaking, her voice a bit shaky. " Okay, well, fi'st I start ou' in the junkya'd wit' 'Jerrie. Then we deci' we're gonna loot our fam'ly up in Victoria Grove, so we sneak ou' way outta the junkya'd, righ'? Bu' when we make it to the road, somethin' feels wrong. Then all of a su'en, a giant light appea's! When the light is gone, so is 'Jerrie. When I turn around to run back to the junkya'd, there's a gian' wall there! And written in blood is, ' It's all ya' fault! ' So I try to run the othe' way, but there's a wall there, too! I keep tryin' different directions, but every time I take a turn, there's anotha' wall there. Afta' that, all I can hea' is the screechin' noise like those giant me'al things tha' go down the road make and 'Jerrie cryin'... " the calico queen broke out into sobs, and covered her face with her hands.  
>Munkustrap watched in dismay as she cried, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop her from crying or being miserable. All he could do was give her kind words, and he doubted that would even slightly lighten the girl's crying. He felt as if his heart was being broken.<br>" Rumpelteazer, " he muttered softly, his eyes sad. " I'm sorry I even brought it up, " he really was sorry. He hated seeing her cry, even now more than before. For some reason, he just couldn't stand to see her so broken and miserable. " I shouldn't have made you talk about it. " He looked away from the queen, and a single tear rolled down his cheek slowly.  
>The calico-furred cat had seen the glimmer of the tear as it rolled down the tom's cheek out of the corner of her eye. " W-why ya' cr-cryin', Munk? " she asked him through her own tears.<p>

Munkustrap sighed, looking back at the girl. He knew he couldn't suppress his feelings any longer than he already had. " Rumpelteazer, I have something important to tell you. "


	5. Chapter 5

" We', wh-wha' is it, M-Munk? " She had mostly subdued her tears, though some small ones still poked at the corners of her eyes. She figured what Munkustrap had to say was important, and she probably wouldn't have been able to hear him if she was over there wailing.  
>" Well, you- you uh see, Rumpelteazer. I might, uh, " his face turned a pale pink color, and he seemed to be reluctant about saying whatever was going to come next. " I may have been harboring feelings for you for quite some time now. "<br>This took the calico by surprise, and her eyes widened. Her cheeks blazed red, and her eyes darted around the room. " Well, Munk. " she sounded a bit sheepish as she squeaked out the proceeding words, " Maybe I've liked ya' f'r a while, too. Maybe even since I wa' a kit and you were close t' bein' an adul' tom. "  
>Now it was the gray tom's turn to be taken off guard. He was almost sure that the queen would have told him that she wasn't interested in him, but instead she admitted that she returned his feelings! This had to be one of the best nights he had ever had. He just stared at the queen, his eyes wide, heart racing, and palms sweating.<br>" Well what a' ya' doin', Munk? Come on an' kiss me alrea'y! " Rumpelteazer murmured with a smile- the first smile the tom had seen from the queen ever since the accident.  
>" A-Are you sure you-you want me to do tha-at? " Munkustrap stammered nervously, edging his way a bit closer the the girl. " I mean, i-it's so sudden, a-an- "<br>" C'me on, Munk! " she was getting a bit impatient now. She had wanted a kiss from him ever since she was just a kit, and now that she had the opportunity, she wanted it to happen as soon as possible.  
>With a shaky sigh, Munkustrap finished shuffling his way over to the bed on which the queen lay. His whole face was now a bright red color, and his heart was racing even faster than before. His face was now just half of an inch away from hers. So close...<p>

A sudden flash of bright light consumed the two, and suddenly, Munkustrap was opening his eyes. Rumpelteazer was leaning over him, a huge smile plastered on her face. She quickly glanced over to someone else who was in the room that wasn't in Munkustrap's line of vision.  
>" 'Jerrie, 'es wakin' up! " she squealed, pure excitement in her voice.<br>" No way! " another tom's voice remarked. It was unmistakeably Mungojerrie. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the other calico cat was leaning over the gray tom, too. But wasn't Mungojerrie dead?  
>" What's going on? " Munkustrap asked, his voice raspy, as if he hadn't spoken for days. His whole body felt numb, and it was almost sickening. " What happened? "<br>" Y' got hit by a ca' when you were out on patrol, " Rumpelteazer informed him, sadness in her eyes. " We though' we were gonna lose ya'. The othe' Jellicles wanted to sta' plannin' ya' funeral, but I tol' them not to. I said I could nurse ya' back to health, and with 'Jerrie's help, it looks like I did. " she seemed to be beaming after she said that.  
>' So that was all... a comatose dream? ' Munkustrap thought. At this, he covered his face with the blankets that were laid across him, and began to cry. It just wasn't fair. He finally got the girl he had been longing for his whole life- the only one for him—- and it turned out just to be a dream! The next thing he knew, the blankets were delicately lifted from his head, and Mungojerrie was gone. The gray tom figured that the other male cat had left earlier, and he hadn't been able to hear his footsteps through his sobbing. The only person he saw was Rumpelteazer, a smile still delicately pulling on the corners of her mouth.<br>" 'Ey Munk. I don't know if ya' heard me when you we' dreamin' an' all, bu' I made a confession to ya'. " she looked down shyly, and Munkustrap automatically knew what she was going to say. The tears that were dripping down his face were now tears of sheer joy. He grinned widely. " I-I think I love ya' Munk. "  
>" Rumpelteazer... I love you, too. " he smiled slyly, and looked her dead in the eyes before speaking. " Are you still up for that kiss? "<p> 


End file.
